The Theif's Revenge
by DracoMalfoysMuse
Summary: I looked at the flickering flame as if it were my life. And in a way it was, He left me, but here i was facing him once again. What was I going to choose my family or his family. 1st fic


The Thief's Revenge

**The Thief's Revenge**

The Light of the room was moving. For the only thing light up in the big open room was a Candle, it stood there in the Center on top of a ruby red carpet .It was a black candle flickering every time I breathed in and out. The room was large but no to big, there was a walk in closet, and Bed for appearance only, a dresser that held more cloths for me. But the largest and most obvious item of furniture in this room was a book self. It carried many books, ones with thick spins and others with brightly colored covers.

I breathed again an unnecessary breath but it moved the fire. I was always fascinated by fire in my vampire life anyway. Maybe it was because it was the only thing that could destroyer us, maybe because of the always changing form, or the way it conquered the world. Fire was not my original power but I was a thief so in time like many other powers I adopted it. As I was about to breath in a rolling car passed many miles away with it's windows down, and Rap music blazing out of its stereo. "IS!" my sister shouted from down stairs "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW" And suddenly my eyes flew open, it caught the reflection, Red, it starred back at me through my eyes. I had tried many times to live with the Gold eyes of the Vampires of my past but just like when I was human it hurt. So giving up I decide to do the "Natural" way if there was anything natural about us.

I stood up in one movement it was graceful witch was unusual for me. As even in my Vampire years I was still clumsy. My black mini skirt straitened, immediately. My red tank top smoothed as well as I through on a princess jacket, it was black and matched my mini skirt, my hair was long and brown, like it was when I was human, and I quickly changed the color of my eyes to a brown. Changing my figure wasn't my original power as well, but it came in handy. "IS!!" my sister yelled again but I was down the stairs before she finished the word. I starred at her she had red hair curly and made her look extremely beautiful, even for a vampire not as pretty as…… Well I had seen prettier Vampires.

"Vicky" I sighed "Calm Down" I heard some one moan upstairs "Dan and Benie aren't even done...yet" I giggle.

"DANIEL, BERNADETTE GET DOWN HERE OR FEEL MY WRATH" Vicky shouted I herd scurrying upstairs. Dan and Benie obviously trying to get dressed before Vicky could kill them they were down stairs in a second, Benie's hair messed up and Dan's shirt buttoned wrong. I laughed, they were the best couple out of the Covent because of they were always arguing but there was one place they could ever agree, in bed.

"Are we going or not?" I looked out the window as a said this

"We are." Every one said. I looked around Nicky, and Damian were holding hands, they were the newest of the family but they were still apart of it. Dan was fixing his shirt and Bennie was rolling her eyes say he was doing it wrong. Riley snaked his arm around Vicky's waste and she instantly calmed down. I grimaced I was the only one with out a mate. The only one who had to go into the school building alone, with no one to hold my hand, and whisper in my ear that they loved me. I looked away the place were my heart use to be was burning with the fire I was playing with just minutes before.

"I drive," I called running to my car. My 2020 Acura purred life when I pushed the button.

"Me too," Vicky called hopping into her corvette.

"Is," Benie shouted from the house, running towards the car.

"Shotgun," Vicky shouted.

I laughed "You get the guys," I said to Vicky

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Fine," she growled

As soon as ever one was in there right car I pulled out and drove along the twisting road towards Forks High school. It took us 10 minutes to make a 45 minute drive. I remembered what I herd … well someone said once that we like to go fast. He was right. We pulled up into the parking lot and I pulled in next to Vicky. Every one got out and when I got out Vicky was right there beside me. "What's wrong," she asked concerned "Your frowning" I rolled my eyes

"Nothing," I lied

"It's the first day," she smiled "Be happy," she pulled me away from the car. But something was making me uneasy. It could be the place, Forks High School. It could have been the town it self, the place were it all went down. It could be the fact that James's bit was slightly burning or the fact that I was walking away from my car and my sisters and she didn't seem to notice that on my car's other side was parked a shinny silver Volvo.


End file.
